


Of Ravens and Wolves

by red_dragon95 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/red_dragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravens and Wolves have a symbiotic relationship.</p><p>While the Wolves feed, the Ravens keep watch for and alert the Wolves of incoming animals that might threaten them. In return, the Wolves leave some food behind for the Ravens. The Wolves are the hunters, the Ravens are the protectors.</p><p>Detective AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ravens and Wolves

It was a raining Monday morning when everything began. One of those mornings where you _think_ something is going to happen, but never does, so you just end up feeling like an idiot the rest of the day. Looking back, of course I wish that had happened. It would have been so much safer. So much _better_ , without being too sentimental.

My job doesn't allow sentiment. Detective Inspector is an occupation after all, that involves death. But never did I imagine it would go so far as what it did that day. The death of a number of civilians and one D.I was hard to deal with. Both in press coverage and emotional value.

Qui-Gon was a good friend to many. To me, he was my brother. Of course, I shouldn't have gotten attached. But it's kind of hard not to.

He was older than me, training a new recruit. Well, I say new. Obi-Wan has been in the business almost as long as I have. He and Qui-Gon were partners, as is procedure when training a new recruit. Partners with an senior D.I, then you got to move up.

Being my brother's partner, he and I were good friends as well. I learned to keep my distance, though. After what happened to Qui-Gon I learned sentiment was not an emotion that could be allowed in my line of work.

Anyways, I realize I've gone a bit off track.

Sentiment does that to a person.

It was a raining Monday morning when the world went to shit.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone to Naboo, a regal part of town that was filled with the upper class. Not the one percenters, but pretty damn close.

It was a standard routine patrol. Nothing big, nothing dangerous. Just a routine patrol.

Well, it was a routine patrol. Until they called in a 5-47; robbery in progress, a number of civilians held hostage. This wasn't exactly surprising, it was a big city, after all, and stuff like this happened every day.

So, they called it in. Naturally, I was still under the wing of Mace Windu, another Senior D.I. He was a lot like a father to me and we relied on each other for a lot of things. One of those things was grief. His wife had died in childbirth and the child had only survived a few days; born early, five months early.

Heartbreak, yeah, but we get over it sooner or later, right?

At least, we're supposed to get over it sooner or later. We all know that doesn't happen.

Sorry, sentiment.

They called it in, Mace and I responded. We were close by so it wasn't a hassle. We got there in eight minutes. Not the fastest we could have been, but traffic slowed us down.

Standard procedure of a 5-47 is to wait for SWAT to show up, then make contact with the robber, then try and back him down. Try and get him into a tight spot in which he can't get out of. Then, get the hostages to safety, grab the perp, get out of there.

Naturally, Qui-Gon didn't follow standard procedure. He was head-strong and tended to ignore rules if they got in the way of his morals. That was often. Of course, nothing as drastic as this happened, but it was for his lack of procedure that got him in trouble constantly.

I shouldn't be commenting on his lack of restraint. I have the same genes and I do the same things. But, I know when to stop. He didn't. He never did. It's what got him killed.

By the time we arrived on scene, Obi-Wan was alone and waiting by the car, gun drawn. I looked around, naturally searching for my older brother. He wasn't there.

"Where's Qui-Gon," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I tried to stop him," Obi-Wan started, "but he wouldn't listen. He-"

"Where is he, Kenobi?" Mace cut him off, eyes wide, already putting the pieces together.

Obi-Wan hung his head. "I tried," his voice was soft and hollow.

Mace and I reacted in the same instant. A rush towards the door, a dash to try and save what was already in motion. Mace's hand flew out, effectively knocking me to the ground. It was enough to send me sprawling to the floor, but I was already up on my feet again. I was trying to save someone that was already dead.

As soon as I took a step towards the building -a bank- it blew up.

There was the shattering of glass, the roar of fire, the smell of smoke. I was flat on my back again.

When I looked up, there was nothing left. Just flames and smoke and rubble.

Out of the corner of my eye I noted someone racing down the road perpendicular to us. I didn't have time to catch a face or proper recognition, but I knew he was our bomber. I reached for my radio, preparing to call in the street name and get officers to chase him down, but Obi-Wan was already running after him, murder in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, no!" I was on my feet, prepared to run after him, but it was too late. He was gone. Mace -who was knocked down just as I was- was on his feet and rushing towards the bank, gun in hand. "We need to get fire down here. _Fast_."

Right. Right. Of course I wasn't thinking clearly. I had been knocked to the ground, twice, and was more in shock than anything. "Dispatch, we need a 15-64. _Now_."

"On it's way, 5226."

I had pulled my gun as well, a natural instinct at this point, and approached the rubble.

If I'm honest with myself, I knew that there was no way anyone could survive. Not with that explosion. I knew that as soon as I felt the heat of it on my face. Knew it as soon as I saw the building burst into flames.

But of course, I hoped. I _wished_.

Of course, there was a ray of hope. A single, shimmering light. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Anakin Skywalker was this light. That dash of hope.

He came out of no where, coughing and wheezing, black as the night. Soot smattered his face and covered his clothes. He came towards me, stumbling. His clothes, which were once a dull white, looked like they had been dipped in oil.

I rushed over to him, knowing that if there was a chance this little ten year old could make it, Qui-Gon would. "Hey. Hey," I said softly, gripping him by his arm, flashing my badge at him. "I'm with the city police. What's your name?"

He had wheezed and stared at me, obviously confused and frightened. "Ana - Anakin Skywalker."

I nodded. "Good, good. I know you're scared, but you have to tell me. It's important that you tell how you got out of there," I pointed towards the burning building, my words jumbling together in my haste. "How did you get out of there, Anakin?"

"I - I..." And then he started to cry. They were vicious sobs that lead tears to cut down the black on his face. Suddenly, his soft skin appeared and I realized just how young he was. He was a little boy, probably with parents, who had just lost everything.

"It's okay, it's okay." I had held him, then. Held him close. He had some how survived, and was now alone. He had no idea what his life would lead him to, now. Where he would go. What he would do.

Of course, by this point the fire department had arrived. They had reached us with their red trucks and their flashing lights. With their water and their hoses. With their boots filled with soot and their hats covered in grime.

They were my last bit of hope.

As soon as they got the fire under control and eliminated, Mace and I went into the building. Rubble crunched under our feet and soot stuck to our clothing. We had put our guns away, no one would be here if they were smart. By this point a fleet of policeman had arrived, SWAT had finally joined us, and the firemen offered more witnesses.

No one in their right mind would stay.

I was stepping over dead bodies -once people- when I saw him. I was doing a preliminary sweep of my eyes. Not intending for them to land on my brother. Not intending for them to land on his broken, bloody, burned body.

I didn't cry. I didn't weep. I didn't shed a tear.

Shock.

It was only after I had seen his body properly burned, watched his tombstone be planted, that I cried. I sobbed and sobbed and broke down until I was nothing. I was no one, at that point.

Obi-Wan was devastated, of course. But he hid it better.

After finding Qui-Gon's body and carrying it out to the medics, I told Mace of Obi-Wan's flight. Told him how he had raced after our bomber. Mace was furious, to say the least, and we raced after the young Detective In Training.

When we finally caught up to him, we saw Obi-Wan holding his gun, hands shaking. Smoke lifted from the nose and as I looked across from it, I saw where the bullet had gone.

"Dispatch, need medical right away." I spun off a street name. "Urgent. Possible perpetrator."

They responded. Medics were sent out but the man I was trying to save was already dead. I watched his eyes dim. Watched as the life of my brother's murderer faded. His red hair seemed to dull. His blue eyes saw nothing. His whole body went slack.

I shakily reached up to my radio. "Dispatch, man down. Civilians killed. Perpetrator dead."

"Repeat, 5226."

"They're dead," I had said. "They're all fucking dead."


End file.
